Fuego Eterno
by Day Lynn Leery
Summary: Durante la Gira de la Victoria, el panorama para Katniss es muy confuso, Peeta la ama demasiado y no dejara que ella sufra, pero un viaje a la playa podria cambiar todo y mas frente a un atardecer de ensueño... Regalo para Sams Brok...
1. A partir de Hoy

Hola soy nueva escribiendo aqui, pero me gusta leer mucho y checo esta pagina como si fuera mi Facebook jiji termine de leer la saga de Hunger Games y me quedo una espinita de que seguira... asi que mi mente empezo a volar y volar y salio esto... jiji espero les guste... xoxo...

**Título: Fuego Eterno**

**By: Day Lynn Leery**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, no me pertenece asi como tampoco los grandiosos personajes, todo es de la magnifica Suzanne Collins y doy gracias por crearlos...**

**Dedicado: A mi mejor amiga Sams Brok, espero te guste te quiero mucho mucho y gracias por tu amistad incondicional...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A partir de Hoy….**

Durante la Gira de la Victoria, las pesadillas eran más recurrentes, así que trataba de olvidarlas en los brazos de Peeta, todo esto era de demasiado para mí ya que no sabia realmente que sentía por él… seguía confundida pero estando así con él, nada me importaba ni el que dirán de nosotros en el tren.

Faltan algunos días para que lleguemos al Capitolio, estamos terminando la Gira en el Distrito 5 y nos dirigimos al Distrito 4 dedicado a la pesca…

Según Effie, podremos hacer un pequeño viaje a la Playa, así que me emociono un poco porque no la conozco al igual que Peeta.

Effie nos dice, que después de la presentación nos darán una pequeño tour por la costa para poder admirar el mar y un atardecer… seria magnifico pienso… ya que nos gusta mucho mirar los colores que se forman.

Al llegar al Distrito 4, la brisa se siente un poco salada y me imagino que es por la cercanía del océano, hace demasiado calor me digo… me siento muy acalorada solo de pensar en cómo es el clima en este lugar.

Me llama Cinna, para poderme preparar para la presentación, así que me muestra el vestido que llevare para ello, es un vestido muy bonito en tela estampada con muchos colores y flores brillantes, sin tirantes, con un poco de vuelo y de calzado unas hermosas sandalias color naranja, pero me preocupa… así que le digo a Cinna que ese vestido me da un poco de miedo… - Cinna empieza a descifrar mi rostro y…

-Solo me dice que confié en é; eso hago sin preguntar más...

Me doy una ducha rápida, porque solo llevare un poco de maquillaje, ya que con este clima no es necesario prepararme tanto así que salgo de la ducha y me comienzo a vestir, me pongo la ropa interior que me dio pero es un poco rara…

-Con una sonrisa me dice que tiene una doble función ya que también la puedo utilizar de traje de baño, ¡es muy lindo!, pero me ruborizo, porque es muy coqueto y sexy, es de color naranja y hace juego con las sandalias, el bikini tiene muchos lazos por doquier que sirven para sujetarse por la espalda y en mis caderas…

-Cinna me explica ¿cómo puedo colocar el lazo?, después en mi cuello, para poderlo sujetar, yo asiento y estoy lista… me coloca el vestido y quedo fascinada por como se me ve, resalta mucho mis curvas y es muy entallado en la cintura con una pequeña caída en la cadera el cual me llega hasta la rodilla, y pienso que mis pechos se ven un poco más grandes de lo normal… con este vestido strapless, pero no le doy importancia aunque me veo de nuevo al espejo y me siento hermosa… y sexy a la vez...

Entra todo mi equipo de preparación y se quedan con la boca abierta, al verme solo pueden articular maravillas de mi… y hacen que me sonroje felicitan a Cinna por el vestido y yo les doy las gracias, empiezan a maquillarme muy naturalmente, por eso del calor y el sol así que en prácticamente diez minutos se puede decir que estoy lista y radiante.

Salgo de mi compartimento, para dirigirme al comedor, me muero de hambre… y antes de partir me apetecen unos bocadillos… pero soy sorprendida… al encontrarme a Peeta… un poco indeciso ante un mesa llena de manjares, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, ni de esa manera….

Él esta vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa blanca un poco tranparente en la que me pierdo imaginándome su ancha espalda… la camisa tiene unos vivos del mismo color de mi vestido así que pienso que los dos debemos de estar acorde para la ocasión me acerco a él, sigilosamente para sorprenderlo con un beso en la mejilla y realmente lo hago, porque se sobresalta y se gira pero se queda en shock al verme, ya que no reacciona hasta que le hablo para que diga algo…pero el solo me observa y toma mi mano, la alza en el aire para que yo pueda dar una vuelta para él, yo lo hago aunque me siento un poco ridícula haciendo esto… y al terminar de dar la vuelta, me sostiene con sus dos manos por la cintura, con un solo movimiento me pega a él, para besarme ardientemente, yo correspondo a su beso pero empiezo a sentir un leve cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que hace que me mare y que la cabeza me dé vueltas.

-Peeta me susurra sin separar sus labios de los míos… eres hermosa….

Yo asiento, un poco sonrojada pero aferro mi agarre en su cuello y nos volvemos a unir en un tierno beso pero apasionado…. No sé qué me pasa cada vez que Peeta, me besa pero siento una necesidad de de él, y el hambre y el fuego me consumen por dentro… hasta que…

-Haymitch carraspea detrás de nosotros y nos separamos pero sujetados de la mano, nos dice irónicamente que busquemos una habitación….

-Me enfurezco y le grito a Haymitch ¿Qué te pasa está loco, o lo suficientemente borracho para decir eso?

-Él no me responde solo me fulmina con la mirada y dice no es para tanto preciosa…

¡Odio cuando me llama así!, murmuro… pero Peeta me tranquiliza y coloca su mano en mi hombro pero el simple, roce de la piel de la mano de Peeta contra mi hombro desnudo desata en mi un choque eléctrico, que hace que toda mi piel se erice… así que solo tomo con más fuerza la mano de Peeta y salimos del Tren hacia la Plaza.

* * *

Hi! pues aqui estoy por primera vez con una history de este Fandom Hunger Games, asi que no sean tan malos conmigo jiji y dejen sus criticas, tomates etc, seran bien recibidas abajo push Reviews plisss...


	2. Dejemoslo asi

**Hola de nuevo muchas pero muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a mi primer fic del fandom de Hunger Games les traigo el segundo capitulo jiji espero les guste... xoxo... y le doy las gracias a Indie Fire por betear mi historia muchas gracias...**

**Título: Fuego Eterno**

**By: Day Lynn Leery**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, no me pertenece asi como tampoco los grandiosos personajes, todo es de la magnifica Suzanne Collins y doy gracias por crearlos...**

**Dedicado: A mi mejor amiga Sams Brok, espero te guste te quiero mucho mucho y gracias por tu amistad incondicional... **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**DEJEMOSLO ASI…**

Después de la ceremonia y la ovación de todas las personas del Distrito 4, nos conducen al interior del Edificio de Justicia y nos muestran las habitaciones que ocuparemos. Me siento tan acalorada y sudada que lo único que deseo es darme una ducha de agua fría para poder refrescarme… ¡este clima es tan insoportable que no me gustaría vivir aquí!

Decido meterme en la tina y como Cinna dijo que mi ropa interior es un traje de baño, solo me quito el vestido. Me deslizo en el agua y siento como inmediatamente la temperatura de mi piel comienza a descender poco a poco; me acomodo en la bañera y cierro los ojos, pero cuando la oscuridad me envuelve el recuerdo de los besos que compartí con Peeta en la mañana acuden rápidos a mi mente y vuelvo a sentir la misma sensación inexplicable que sentí solo un par de horas a atrás.

Pienso en él y una risa traviesa surca mis labios debido a los recuerdos que siguen acudiendo a mí.

Una risa corta y divertida hace que me sobresalte y que abra los ojos de golpe. Peeta está en la puerta del baño mirándome sorprendido y un poco sonrojado, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro; no dice nada, solo se queda observando…

No sé qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Estoy un poco apenada por la escases de ropa que cubre mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo fue que no lo escuche entrar?

Aún en la posición en la que me encuentro trato de alcanzar una toalla para cubrirme, pero él se acerca a la bañera y detiene mi mano mientras me observa atento, con un matiz extraño en sus perfectos ojos azules que me hace recordar nuevamente lo sucedido en la mañana.

Le pido que se aparte, porque me incomoda un poco su mirada.

Él solo atina a decirme que me veo tan preciosa y tranquila... Me sonrojo y desvío mi vista de su rostro.

―¿Que estabas pensando para sonreír de esa manera?― me pregunta con una sonrisa. Decido no responderle y me sonrojo aún más al pensar lo que debería contestarle si le dijese la verdad.

Le pido de favor que salga del baño para poderme cambiar, y Peeta, como el caballero que es, sale de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Me incorporo y seco mi cuerpo con la toalla que había intentado alcanzar. Ya estando seca me coloco el vestido que llevaba puesto, arreglo mi cabello, y le doy una última mirada al espejo corroborando mi maquillaje.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y al entrar a mi habitación descubro que Peeta está sentado en mi cama, esperándome. Tiene la mirada ausente pero cuando repara en mí vuelve en sí.

―Nos esperan para la cena― comenta mientras se levanta y se dirige a la salida; pero antes de llegar a la puerta se gira y me dedica una enorme sonrisa ―Aunque después podemos ir a conocer la playa…

Como es algo que vengo deseando desde que llegamos al distrito, se lo digo mientras me le acerco. Él toma mi mano y la besa tiernamente.

―En la playa tengo una sorpresa para ti― susurra contra mi oído. Me estremezco un poco y pese a que asiento con la cabeza no puedo dejar de pensar el hecho de que no me gustan las sorpresas.

Nos dijimos al salón comedor tomados de la mano y aunque vamos un poco retrasados por todos los besos que nos hemos dado en el transcurso, siento en mi interior que quiero y deseo más de Peeta.

La cena pasa lento como todas, pero unas cuantas horas después nos despedimos, para llegar a la tan esperada playa y claro: ¡a la sorpresa que Peeta me tiene preparada!

Effie nos conduce con rapidez pues nos dice que está por ocultarse el sol y que el atardecer en la playa es algo que obligatoriamente debemos ver.

―¡Es lo más hermoso del mundo!― chilla con su voz afectada por el acento del capitolio.

Lo que me preocupa es que cuando llegamos, sólo está Effie conmigo. ¿Dónde está Peeta?

Le pregunto a Effie por él y en primera instancia se hace la desentendida. Tengo que repetir la pregunta para obtener algo de ella, pero tampoco es la respuesta que espero. ¿Realmente piensa que me voy a creer que ella no sabe nada? Es como nuestra agente personal de la paz… Decido no insistir y me siento sobre la arena a esperar que llegue.

La arena es tan suave y blanca, que se me ocurre empezar a dibujar corazones en ella, para matar el tiempo, me gusta el tacto de la arena con mis manos es tan relajante…

Luego de unos minutos aparece Cinna que al verme sentada en la arena con el magnífico vestido que llevo puesto cambia la expresión de su rostro. Algo divertida me incorporo y sacudo la arena que pudo habérseme pegado y atino a pedirle perdón antes de que me tome del brazo y me lleve hacia un cubículo que se encuentra a unos metros de nosotros.

Me indica que me quite el vestido y me ofrece otro un poco más corto, el cual ¡no cubre nada en lo absoluto! Es casi transparente y no veo qué sentido tiene que me lo ponga si es casi lo mismo que ir sin nada encima. Más que un vestido parece un velo de gasa, salvo que en vez del natural blanco, este es de un color que va entre el amarillo, el naranja y el rojo.

― Es un pareo para la playa, no es un vestido en sí― aclara al ver la expresión de mi cara. No digo nada, solo me coloco el "pareo" y dejo que me ayude a colocar bien el lazo que rodea mi cuello.

Cuando salgo noto que faltan solo unos minutos para el atardecer y me entristezco un poco. ¿Por qué Peeta no está a mi lado? Cinna me saca de mis pensamientos para indicarme con su dedo me dirija hacia el horizonte en donde se halla una carpa de nos mas de dos metros. Al principio no entiendo y me sorprendo porque estoy segura que esa carpa no estaba antes allí; pero aún así hago caso a los empujoncitos que me va dando en la espalda para que avance.

No tengo nada de ánimos en llegar a ese lugar, pero si Cinna me lo pidió, debo de ver que me espera detrás de esas cortinas blancas como la espuma del mar; nunca podría negarle nada a mi estilista.

Cuando entro en la carpa me quedo con la boca abierta, velos en lo alto de los cuales caen flores blancas, cristales facetados que hacen que los rayos de sol salgan formando múltiples colores, velas blancas alrededor de una pequeña fuente en una esquina, un montón de cojines blancos de todas las formas posibles y pétalos de flores esparcidos por todos lados….

No me esperaba ver nada de eso y tampoco ese magnífico, detalle de su espalda desnuda, musculosa y sedosa. Ese pensamiento hace que lo que sentí por la mañana, en el tren se vuelva más profundo y me muerdo el labio para no pensar en nada que incremente el rubor de mis mejillas.

Sin embargo, decido hacer caso de mis sentimientos y solo me dejo llevar…

Me acerco poco a poco hacia donde se encuentra y le beso un hombro. Él se gira y me toma de la cintura me observa, como si no me hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, siento latir aceleradamente mi corazón y observo eso ojos azules como zafiros que hacen que se acelere aun más, para luego fundirnos en un gran beso que hace que mi cabeza de vueltas; no por la falta de aire al menos, si no por el sabor y calor de la lengua de Peeta recorriendo cada centímetro de mi boca...

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado, creanme de verdad que nunca pense estar escribiendo algo que me apasionara tanto espero lo disfruten como yo lo hago al escribirlo jijiji gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron reviews, gracias por sus animos y criticas que hacen que me sienta muy feliz y tratare de mejorar para no desilusionarlos, espero ya haber respondido a cada review de los que tienen su cuenta y a los que no dejen su mail o por este medio les contestare: **

**anna17: agradezco tu critica y lo tomare en cuenta no me percate en su momento pero tienes razon. **

**nayely: siento que sea corto y te deje con ganas de mas pero espero haberte recompensado con este capitulo.**

**No me queda mas que agradecer a todos por sus buenos deseos y las alertas para con mi fic, espero alegrarles la tarde y de nuevo a Indie Fire por ayudarme. **

**Sams Brok te quiero mucho espero te guste y en especial a una persona que hoy 16 de mayo cumpleaños y este en donde este le deseo lo mejor... **


	3. Ese Beso

**Hola de nuevo muchas pero muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a mi primer fic del fandom de Hunger Games les traigo el tercer capítulo jiji espero les guste... xoxo... y le doy las gracias a Indie Fire por betear mi historia muchas gracias...**

**Título: Fuego Eterno**

**By: Day Lynn Leery**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, no me pertenece asi como tampoco los grandiosos personajes, todo es de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y doy gracias por crearlos...**

**Dedicado: A mi mejor amiga Sams Brok, espero te guste te quiero mucho mucho y gracias por tu amistad incondicional...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ese Beso…**

Ese beso… ese beso hace que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo cobre vida propia. Sin embargo nos separamos porque el aire es escaso en nuestros pulmones, y porque ninguno de los dos se quiere perder el maravilloso atardecer.

Tomo asiento sobre un hermoso mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos; sonrío de manera involuntaria porque me recuerda al vestido que lleve en el primer día de escuela. Ese que paso a manos de Prim años más tarde, ese que use el día que canté la canción del valle, ese que Peeta recuerda y que yo jamás podré olvidar…

Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no es hasta que Peeta toma mi mano y la besa con delicadeza que reacciono. Le sonrío y me siento en un sueño mientras noto como él va depositando suaves besos por mi mano, mi brazo y mi hombro hasta llegar a mi cuello. Se detiene unos momentos sobre él, respirando tranquilo, y luego se separa para contemplar mi rostro. A estas alturas yo estoy más roja que un tomate, lo sé porque mis mejillas arden tanto como si quemaran. Siento un escalofrío que me recorre entera cuando sus perfectos ojos azules se posan sobre los míos.

Nos abrazamos sin decir nada; y así, tan cerca el uno del otro como podemos estar, observamos el magnífico atardecer. Es como si el mar se incendiara y cobrara vida propia; el cielo se llena de miles de colores en tonos cálidos y el canto de las aves se extiende por todo el firmamento, llegando a nuestros oídos de manera casi imperceptible, como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

Peeta lo contempla embelesado, y yo me sorprendo mirando el efecto que los matices anaranjados tienen sobre el azul de sus ojos; es como si otro atardecer estuviese sucediendo en el interior de ellos.

―Es hermoso, realmente bello― digo sin saber a ciencia cierta si estoy pensando en el atardecer o en los ojos de Peeta.

Tomo sus manos entre las mías, porque me siento tan dichosa de tenerlo aquí conmigo que no comprendo cómo pude sobrevivir sin él. Pensar en que estuve a punto de perderlo… siento como se desliza una lagrima por mi mejilla, pero yo sé que no es de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Quisiera congelar este momento aquí y ahora para poder vivir en él para siempre.

Poco a poco aparecen las estrellas titilantes, sobre nosotros y el sol cada vez se funde mas y mas con el mar hasta que desaparece y deja tras de él una estela de manchones de colores. Todo esto me parece un sueño, y me da miedo despertar y encontrar que mi chico del Pan nunca ha sido mío.

Peeta se levanta deshaciendo nuestro abrazo, pero antes de que pueda replicar, me toma de la mano para que me levante y lo siga. Llegamos a la esquina de la carpa en donde hay una fuente con velas; toma unas copas y una botella, al igual que una bandeja con fresas y un liquido espeso color café que me imagino debe de ser chocolate. Lo veo con los ojos entreabiertos pero con mi mirada decidida y trato de pensar que está tramando, él solo me sonríe de lado y cambio mi expresión persuasiva por una mirada coqueta en un vano intento de que me diga que es lo que piensa hacer.

―Quiero que este momento sea especial, que nunca vayas a olvidarlo― asiento con la cabeza, porque por más de que crea que esto es un sueño, se que nunca seré capaz de olvidar este momento.

Sirve el líquido burbujeante en dos copas que me entrega mientras se hace con la bandeja de fruta y chocolate; la coloca a la mitad del mantel y una vez que nos sentamos, chocamos nuestras copas no sin antes decir salud y darnos un tierno beso en los labios.

Dejamos las copas a un lado. Me da una fresa cubierta de chocolate en la boca, que disfruto con gran deleite porque me encanta sentir el sabor correr por mi garganta; yo le ofrezco una, y él toma su copa sorbe un poco del contenido y suspira; me imagino que el sabor debe de ser muy bueno, así que tomo otra fresa y hago lo mismo que él. El despertar de sabores en mi lengua hacen que cierre los ojos y suspire, le digo que es lo mejor que he probado en la vida y él me quita la copa y se lanza sobre mí.

Me besa en los labios con pasión., pero no se detiene mucho tiempo en ellos ya que reparte sus besos por todos lados: mi cara, el cuello, mi clavícula y mis manos. Me pregunta si me gustó su sorpresa y yo solo puedo atinar a besarlo profundamente. Si creía que el líquido de antes era rico, probarlo de sus labios era aún mejor.

―Nunca antes había disfrutado una sorpresa tanto como esta― le digo cuando puedo separarme un poco del beso. Estoy tan cerca de él que puedo ver la sonrisa que se forma en sus ojos ante mi respuesta. Pero no por mucho ya que su boca se lanza ávida sobre la mía.

Siento que no hay nada que esconder, hoy no protegeré mi alma, esta vez no habrá nada que ocultar.

Nuestros besos se van intensificando más y más, su sabor es embriagante, tanto, que pierdo noción de mi misma y me descontrolo un poco. Quiero más de él, así que empiezo a mordisquear suavemente su labio inferior.

El cielo se está oscureciendo y escuchamos como las aves están van cesando su canción. Le digo que todo esto es perfecto, el atardecer, el mar, las olas, la playa, las estrellas, la sorpresa… Todo en sí es maravilloso.

―La maravillosa eres tú― susurra sobre mis labios.

Y como nunca he sido buena con las palabras, lo beso nuevamente. Más hambrienta de él que nunca. Ya no siento una suave calidez como la de antes. Me siento fuego entre sus brazos y temo derretirme…

Me separo de él, solo lo estrictamente necesario para calmar los latidos de mi corazón y recuperar el aliento. Pienso en volver a besarlo pero mis labios no tienen la misma intención.

―Te amo― le confieso, y me siento impresionada porque es algo que he sentido todo este tiempo y por obstinada nunca le he dicho. Pensé que iba a costar muchísimo más, pero las palabras simplemente se escaparon de mi boca. ―Te amo Peeta, más que nada en el mundo.

Siento que mi corazón quiere salírseme del pecho pero lo he dicho… se siente tan bien al fin poder confesar todo ese amor por mi chico del pan. Él me regala una sonrisa perfecta, tan ancha que parece llegarle al comienzo de las orejas.

―Te amo― repite mis palabras con júbilo y me aprieta contra él ―Te amo, te amo, te amo Katniss. Desde que tengo uso de razón, te amo y siempre, siempre te amaré.

Nuestros labios se vuelven a enredar en un danza que solo ellos entienden, mis manos que hasta hace unos momento se entretenían en sus rizos rubios, han bajado poco a poco a su cuello y después bajan hacia su ancha espalda nada se compara con el poder acariciar su piel. Siento que me vuelvo loca y lo atraigo más y más a mí; no quiero que nunca se aparte. Deslizo una de mis piernas sobre las suyas para poderme aferrar a él.

Lo necesito tanto que siento que si me separo de él, aunque sea solo un segundo podría morir. No es un capricho, es que él es todo para mi, aquí y ahora. Y esta unión que tenemos es tan magnífica que no entiendo cómo es que nos acoplamos tan bien. Decido que a partir de hoy él será el dueño de todos mis secretos.

Los besos se vuelven cada vez más intensos, más húmedos, salvajes. Deja mis labios para bajar a mi cuello dejando un camino de besos en todas las direcciones. Yo me inclino y beso sus hombros, su mentón y acaricio su pelo mientras él se entretiene en mi clavícula y un poco más abajo. Se detiene cuando se encuentra con un obstáculo: mi pareo le obstruye el camino hacia mi piel. Él se incorpora para poder contemplarme más detenidamente y no sé que debe estar pasando por su cabeza…

―Te vez realmente hermosa y sexy con ese bikini― responde a mi tácita pregunta. Yo me sonrojo y coloco mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para que calle. No necesito palabras en este momento. Son sus labios los que deseo…

Me pierdo en sus besos y me dejo llevar por sus caricias porque él es mi sol, mi locura, mi pasión…

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado, este capítulo y espero no decepcionar a nadie con este fic jijiji gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron reviews, a los que me agregaron a favoritos y por las alertas ue he recibido me mail esta en full jiji y también gracias las personas que no me dejan reviews pero que se toman el tiempo de leerme, por sus animos y criticas que hacen que me sienta muy feliz y tratare de mejorar para no desilusionarlos, espero ya haber respondido a cada review de los que tienen su cuenta y a los que no dejen su mail o por este medio les contestare:**

**nayely: me da mucho gusto de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y gracias por desearme inspiración, espero te guste este también jiji xoxo...**

**No me queda mas que agradecer a todos por sus buenos deseos y las alertas para con mi fic, espero alegrarles la tarde y de nuevo a Indie Fire por ayudarme.**

**Sams Brok te quiero mucho espero te guste este nuevo capitulo...**


	4. Tus ojos, tus manos

**Hola de nuevo muchas pero muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a mi primer fic del fandom de Hunger Games les traigo el cuarto capítulo, yo sé que los abandone durante muchos meses este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde Mayo y creo que no tengo justificación por no haberlo subido pero no estaba segura como quedaría es mi primer intento de leemon y la verdad me da un poco de pena el capítulo no está beteado así que no sé cómo quedo lo dejo a su consideración y las criticas estarán bien recibidas jiji espero les guste... xoxo...**

**Título: Fuego Eterno**

**By: Day Lynn Leery**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, no me pertenece así como tampoco los grandiosos personajes, todo es de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y doy gracias por crearlos...**

**Dedicado: A mi mejor amiga Sams Brok, espero te guste te quiero mucho mucho y gracias por tu amistad incondicional... y también lo subo como un autoregalo para mí ya que hoy 04 de Enero es mi cumpleaños…**

**Espero que lo disfruten y tratare de no tardar más de la cuenta así que nuevamente les pido disculpas por haberme atrasado demasiado casi como siete meses… no fue mi intención dejarlas esperando espero les guste y ya no las aburro saludos xoxo…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**TUS OJOS, TUS MANOS…**

Estoy aquí, porque junto a ti, nada puede lastimarme, eres una bendición porque me das la fuerza de luchar hasta morir y yo te quiero para mí…

Giramos y quedo sobre él, ahora siento que el pareo me estorba y pica, así que con un solo movimiento trato de quitarlo pero es tan delicado que se rompe en el intento, me siento vulnerable por la desnudes de mi cuerpo ya que solo llevo puesto el bikini, el cual no deja mucho a la imaginación… Sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda hacen que mi respiración se entre corte y sea dificultosa cierro los ojos porque no quiero que este momento se arruine…

Los besos antes propinados se han intensificado cada vez más, el calor de su pecho bajo el mío es tan glorioso y me aparto solo un momento para contemplar su rostro el cual tiene un matiz rojizo en sus mejillas… –pienso que es la persona más bella sobre la faz de la tierra- y sonrió al recordar la posición en la que me encuentro sobre él…

Dulcemente me dice que me sienta muy bien su color favorito….

Con una picara sonrisa lo beso mas, pero mi hambre por él, se intensifica a sobre manera, hasta que me pierdo besando su pecho centímetro a centímetro… pienso que es tan suave y terso, que no quiero dejar nada sin besar y probar…

Poco a poco me acerco a su cuello y bajo a su pecho al cual propino una suave caricia con mi boca, dejando mordiscos por todas partes, mi corazón palpita ferozmente contra mi pecho porque no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, - yo realmente no sé qué hago solo me dejo llevar por que quisiera estar segura y que las dudas nunca se despierten y pensar que todo esto sea un sueño ya que esta llama que tu y yo estamos encendiendo quiero que sea como el fuego eterno que nos consumirá a los dos.

Deja escapar un suspiro de placer que me vuelve loca… me toma de la cara con algo de brusquedad y me vuelve a besar esta vez con más vehemencia… giramos nuevamente y ahora se coloca sobre mi…

Siento en mi alma un gran alboroto porque me lleno de sueños y no sé si es miedo o es amor o miedo a perderle porque es el nuevo dueño de mi corazón…

Siento una gran presión en mis piernas porque prácticamente esta sobre ellas, así que no tengo otro remedio más que separarlas y abrazar sus caderas con ellas…

El simple roce del cuerpo de Peeta, con mi intimidad desata, una ola de electricidad que recorre por mi cuerpo y llega a mi garganta, así que dejo salir sutilmente un jadeo irregular….

¡No me avergüenzo!, de los sonidos que estoy comenzando a hacer, al contrario me admiro de que yo los esté haciendo…

-Peeta, vuelve a viajar desde mi boca, pasando por mi cuello, mi hombro, hasta el nacimiento de mis senos los cuales sienten la necesidad y desesperación de quererse liberar de ese pequeño trozo de tela que los mantiene ocultos…

Paso mi mano por detrás de mi nuca para poder desatar el lazo, lo hago inconsciente, por que no estoy segura de lo que esta pasando en este momento por mi mente… pero Peeta me frena y sonríe…

No me opongo… además yo sé que Peeta, ante todo es un caballero…

-Con un ágil movimiento de sus dientes suelta el lazo poco a poco hasta que el nudo desaparece... siento como tiemblan sus dedos por el contacto con la parte de mi piel que nunca ha sido tocada jamás… el bikini queda suelto…

-Con el mismo movimiento de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, este cede liberando mis senos los cuales entran en contacto con la piel de su pecho, y hace que se ericen por la corriente eléctrica que me recorre todo el cuerpo y se concentra en mi intimidad, por primera vez dejare de ver, para que todo lo que guardo en mi ser por él sea una bendición.

Sus caricias anhelantes que alguna vez me dieron miedo y confundieron, en este momento me parecen maravillosas, mis senos a estas alturas están erguidos por toda la fricción acumulada de sus caricias pero no me duelen, siento que arden al entrar en contacto con la piel del pecho de Peeta…

Suavemente recorre poco a poco con las yemas de sus dedos en movimientos circulares mi seno hasta que llega a mi pezón el cual se relaja y me ofrece sensaciones que nunca antes logre imaginar, arqueo mi espalda para darle un mayor acceso y pueda observar con más detalle mis senos y una chispa de lujuria, se puede distinguir en sus pupilas, un fuego que al tocarme haría que ardiéramos en segundos...

Baja hasta mi seno y atrapa con sus labios mi pezón primero besándolo y rozándolo, hasta que poco a poco lo empieza a lamer, para después succionarlo con suavidad, pero a la vez con movimientos que me vuelven loca de satisfacción… mordisquea tiernamente mi piel y dejo escapar un gemido de placer, hasta que su otra mano empieza a acariciar lentamente mi otro pezón primero con la punta de sus dedos, hasta llegar a los pellizcos y apretujones para después darle paso a su boca… estoy tan excitada que todo me da vueltas y siento que me vuelvo loca de tanto placer…

Una de sus manos empieza a bajar por un costado propinando las caricias mas dulces que me puede dar, hasta depositarse a la altura de mi ombligo y empieza a acariciarme, vorazmente… el roce de sus manos por mi cuerpo ocasionan que tenga más urgencia y hambre de su propio cuerpo, Peeta deja la tortura que propinaba a mis pezones para bajar poco a poco dibujando un camino de besos hasta donde se encuentra su mano… mis manos torpes se entretienen en su pelo…

Siento un ligero roce en mi intimidad propinada por su mano, sobre la tela que aun me cubre… pero poco a poco fue bajando hasta quedar a centímetros de esa parte en donde mas deseaba que me tocara la cual esta húmeda….

Deja una serie de besos en esa parte que hacen, que una sensación nueva nazca dentro de mí y poco a poco me recorra centímetro a centímetro hasta depositarse en mi vientre.

Ese pedazo de tela que ahora estorba entre sus besos y caricias ha cedido con tan solo soltar uno de los pequeños lazos que lo unían a mis caderas…

Peeta es tan dulce y tierno que no logro explicar todo esto que estoy sintiendo en este momento son sensaciones nuevas que me llenan de placer a cada minuto que pasa el roce sublime que me proporciona hace que mi cabeza piense en situaciones las cuales no podría imaginar…

Sutilmente acaricia ese botón en mi intimidad con toques desaforados lo que produce en mi una ola de deseo desmedido el cual nunca pensé llegar a sentir, era como si tocara el cielo estrellado, en ese momento, el cual era testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos la consumación de un amor que poco a poco a nacido en mi corazón…

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado, este capítulo y espero no decepcionar a nadie con este fic jijiji gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron reviews, a los que me agregaron a favoritos y por las alertas que he recibido y también gracias las personas que no me dejan reviews pero que se toman el tiempo de leerme, por sus ánimos y críticas que hacen que me sienta muy feliz y tratare de mejorar para no desilusionarlos, espero ya haber respondido a cada review de los que tienen su cuenta y a los que no dejen su mail o por este medio les contestare:**

**No me queda más que agradecer a todos por sus buenos deseos y las alertas para con mi fic, espero alegrarles la tarde y gracias por esperar por tantos meses.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013**

**Sams Brok te quiero mucho espero te guste este nuevo capitulo...**


	5. Fuego y Pasion

**Hola de nuevo, ando desaparecida pero no lo abandonare como les comente en capítulos pasados este fic lo tengo escrito prácticamente desde mayo del año pasado pero no lo he podido terminar de subir asi que les traigo el quinto capítulo de mi primer fic del fandom de HungerGames, el capítulo no está beteado así que no sé cómo quedo lo dejo a su consideración y las criticas estarán bien recibidas jiji espero les guste... xoxo...**

**Título: Fuego Eterno**

**By: Day Lynn Leery**

**Disclaimer: TheHungerGames, no me pertenece así como tampoco los grandiosos personajes, todo es de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y doy gracias por crearlos...**

**Dedicado: A mi mejor amiga SamsBrok, espero te guste te quiero mucho mucho y gracias por tu amistad incondicional...**

**Espero que lo disfruten y tratare de no tardar más de la cuenta así que nuevamente les pido disculpas por haberme atrasado demasiado casi como un año… no fue mi intención dejarlas esperando espero les guste y ya no las aburro saludos xoxo…**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**FUEGO Y PASION**

Las caricias que me está propinado hacen que todos mis sentidos se nublen y solo sienta todo y cada uno de los deseos que están impregnados en el aire, necesito saber que todo esto, que está pasando entre Peeta y yo es real…

Dejo de pensar para poder centrarme en todo y cada uno de lo que siento por él, se que lo amo y siempre lo amare…

Peeta…. Ese nombre es una especie de mantra para mí, es lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida, solo somos él y yo entregándonos a los sentimientos más puros y maravillosos.

Poco a poco las caricias entregadas mutuamente ya no son suficientes, necesito a Peeta como, los pulmones el aire, las caricias de Peeta entre mi intimidad, son la gloria, los jadeos no se hacen esperar por parte de ninguno de los dos somos un mar de sensaciones.

Sus hábiles manos sobre mi piel y sus dedos dentro de mí, embistiendo a cada segundo son un conjunto de emoción desaforada, la vehemencia con la que me acaricia y besa son lo más puro de la entrega total en la que nos encontramos…

Los besos ya no son suficientes, nuestra hambre es mas y mas profunda, acaricio poco a poco la desnuda espalda de Peeta, hasta llegar al borde de sus bermudas bajo un poco la tela, estorbosa que nos separa… cuando consigo bajar lo suficiente nuestras pieles y gemidos se funden en una sola melodía embriagadora.

Peeta, se deshace rápidamente de sus ropas y así desnudos nos contemplamos tímidamente hasta que yo acorto, el espacio que nos separa atrayéndolo hacia mí, besándolo y bebiendo de él, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho…

Peeta, ahoga un gemido en mi boca y separándose de mí, un poco me

–Susurra en los labios que si estoy segura de dar este paso– yo solo atino a besarlo con más intensidad ya que no quiero seguir pensando en el mañana ya que para él y para mí, solo existe el ahora.

Poco a poco se posiciona en mi entrada y lentamente me penetra con sutileza, sin dejarme de besar ni un segundo, yo estoy tan nerviosa porque el dolor que estoy sintiendo, no es muy agradable y trato de pensar en otra cosa para poder olvidar un poco la incomodidad de estar perdiendo mi virginidad,

Peeta, se detiene a esperar a que yo me acople a la sensación de tenerle dentro de mí, sin hacer ningún movimiento, Peeta solo me observa con esos zafiros tan azules en los que yo me reflejo rodeada de una aura, de amor por parte de él.

Después de pasados unos segundos, sin decir nada y poco a poco Peeta empieza un vaivén, de movimientos sin cesar, empezando a sentir dentro de mí una sensación de calor y bienestar que hace que el dolor de antes se vuelva placer, de mi boca solo pueden salir gemidos de placer y al igual que de la Peeta, mi respiración se vuelve agitada y tormentosa estar los dos unidos, de esta manera solo demuestra todo el amor, que puede nacer entre los dos, la ternura con la que Peeta me está haciendo el amor, sus besos y caricias, porque para mí, eso significa por primera vez demostrándonos todo lo que sentimos mutuamente.

Entre nosotros las palabras sobran en estos momentos, solo somos él y yo y nadie más, nada importa, el vaivén es cada vez más rápido y precisó, los movimientos erráticos en los que nos encontramos son cada vez más profundos y veloces, los choques eléctricos que estoy empezando a sentir dentro de mí, los cuales se concentran en mi vientre, no se comparan con los temblores que siento del cuerpo de Peeta sobre mí, y así en un viaje que me hace volar hasta el infinito, llego al clímax ya qué el orgasmo que experimento es arrebatador, nublando todos mis sentidos y con un último gemido y la pronunciación del nombre de Peeta, me derrumbo extasiada sobre la arena que nos rodea, Peeta no tarda en llegar igualmente al clímax ya que siento dentro de mí como se derrama y los temblores de su orgasmo arremeten sobre mi cuerpo dejándose caer sobre mí, uniendo nuestras frentes y besando mis labios de la manera más dulce y tierna posible.

Después de unos minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento, Peeta se mueve hacia un lado mío y sale de mí, y me coloca sobre él, yo lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es acurrucarme sobre su pecho y dejar que toda la paz y armonía que nos otorga la playa y las olas del mar, se funda sobre nosotros de esa manera tan pura y natural.

Solo escucho el latido errático de su corazón, un corazón que late con fuerza por mí y para mí; y que se que late por todo lo que hemos hecho y sentido en este lapso de tiempo, en el que nos hemos entregado al amor, un amor que nació por la necesidad de permanecer con vida y que poco a poco a nacido en mi corazón por el chico del pan, ¡mi diente de león!, del cual ahora se y me doy cuenta que amo y siempre amare.

Peeta me devuelve a la realidad y dejo mis pensamientos… con dulces besos dejados por toda mi cabeza la cual reposa en su pecho y los suspiros que suelta son de eterna satisfacción, yo solo me aferro más a su abrazo y de igual manera beso su pecho a la altura de su corazón…

Me separo de su pecho y me acomodo a su lado abrazándolo como me es posible y cubro un poco nuestra desnudez con el mantel a cuadros, alzo la mirada y contemplo su mandíbula, las líneas de su rostro y todo aquello que he besado por tanto tiempo, sus labios que ahora tienen un aspecto más grueso, sus pómulos sonrosados y las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente, esos ojos, que me encantan están cerrados pero sin fruncir el ceño, sus largas pestañas que me vuelven loca, su cabello alborotado, el cual cae sobre su frente y los pequeños rizos rubios que le cubren todo, en sí es maravilloso y es todo mío.

Una risa traviesa surca sus labios y voltea a verme, me regala una mirada muy tierna, que hace que me ruborice, y sin decir más nos fundimos en un beso, tierno y lleno de amor… Peeta, –susurra sobre mis labios y me dice gracias por amarme como yo te amo…–

No contesto nada porque no salen las palabras de mi boca solo sonrió y lo vuelvo a besar pero ahora con mas anhelo…

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado, este capítulo y espero no decepcionar a nadie con este fic.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron reviews, a los que me agregaron a favoritos y por las alertas que he recibido y también gracias a las personas que no me dejan reviews pero que se toman el tiempo de leerme, por sus ánimos y críticas que hacen que me sienta muy feliz y tratare de mejorar para no desilusionarlos, espero ya haber respondido a cada review de los que tienen su cuenta y a los que no dejen su mail o por este medio les contestare:**

**No me queda más que agradecer a todos por sus buenos deseos y las alertas para con mi fic, espero alegrarles la tarde y gracias por esperar por tantos meses… saludos xoxo…**


	6. Quisiera

**Hola, hola, ahora casi no me tarde, en primera porque quiero que sepan que me divertí mucho mucho escribiendo este pequeño fic de nuestros queridos Katniss y Peeta, segundo porque se lo dedique a mi querida amiga SamsBrok te quiero mucho mucho jaja y tercero porque nunca creí que yo pudiera escribir algo que me gustara tanto y me sintiera libre de expresar, aunque para ser sincera si me da un poquito de pena escribir las situaciones pero me divertí mucho (imagínense una cara de diablillo travieso)jaja fue algo muy entretenido y pues me tomo informarles que este si como lo pensaron es el ultimo capitulo estaba destinado desde hace un año exactamente hoy, que el fic seria de 6 capítulos no lo quise hacer más largo en primera porque es el primero y en segunda y no es por falta de ideas si no porque así lo visualice solo de 6 capítulos así que aquí esta después de un año el final espero que les guste y ya tengo otra historia maquinando en mi cerebro desde hace mucho pero no subiré nada hasta que tenga por lo menos 6 capítulos avanzados. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo para con mi primer fic espero les guste el final de mi primer fic del fandom de HungerGames, el capítulo no está beteado así que no sé cómo quedo lo dejo a su consideración y las criticas estarán bien recibidas jiji espero les guste... xoxo...**

**Bienvenidos al final de mi primer fic y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado…**

**Título: Fuego Eterno**

**By: Day Lynn Leery**

**Disclaimer: TheHungerGames, no me pertenece así como tampoco los grandiosos personajes, todo es de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y doy gracias por crearlos...**

**Dedicado: A mi mejor amiga SamsBrok, espero te guste te quiero mucho mucho y gracias por tu amistad incondicional...**

**Espero que lo disfruten y les guste y ya no las aburro saludos xoxo…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**QUISIERA...**

Abrazados, satisfechos y rodeados de la luz de las velas, el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la arena de la playa, las estrellas como testigos de nuestro amor y los latidos frenéticos de nuestros corazones formaban la melodía más hermosa que jamás en mi vida pude llegar a escuchar…

Quisiera estar así para siempre…

¡Amo!, incondicionalmente a Peeta, es un hombre maravilloso que siempre ha estado a mi lado cuidando y velando por mí, aunque yo no me diera cuenta en su momento, pero que ahora nunca dejare escapar porque Peeta Mellark es mío y solo mío por siempre y para siempre.

Me incorporo y coloco nuevamente el bikini en su lugar, trato de recuperar el pareo pero no tiene remedio esta hecho girones; quiero ir a nadar un rato y sentir la frescura del agua sobre mi piel la cual se siente realmente caliente, por todo lo que anteriormente hicimos… llegan a mi mente los recuerdos de lo que acaba de suceder y me siento aun mas acalorada recordando todo lo vivido, pero algún día tenia q pasar entre los dos, estoy tan sumida en los recuerdos que no escucho a Peeta acercarse a mí y abrazarme por detrás, él me pega a su cuerpo con un dulce abrazo, baja la cabeza y retira mi cabello a un lado para poder besar mi cuello al cual le doy un mayor acceso ladeando mi cabeza, cierro por instinto los ojos para poder disfrutar cada caricia propinada por sus labios, sube de a poco a poco hacia mi ojera y me susurra dulcemente…

- ¿que si me encuentro bien? y ¿Qué si no me hizo daño? – no respondo solo niego con la cabeza a ambos lados y con mi mano alcanzo su nuca para así como estamos abrazados fundirnos en un beso de amor que nuestros labios reconocen tan bien los cuales danzan en una sincronía de profundo amor y dulzura, nos separamos por falta de aire y lo tomo de la mano para poder llevarlo conmigo hacia el mar…

Quisiera estar así para siempre…

Caminamos sobre la arena, que se cuela entre nuestros dedos y la cual hace cosquillas; caminamos hasta llegar al borde de la playa y las olas bañan nuestros pies…

Peeta se queda estático, y no da un paso más, yo le pregunto – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?– Pero el solo niega con la cabeza que – ¡no sabe nadar!– yo le infundo valor besando su mano y diciéndole que todo irá bien que no iremos muy lejos, solo donde el agua nos cubra las piernas, el asiente y camina conmigo entre el agua y las pequeñas olas que se rompen al chocar contra nosotros.

Cuando estamos lo suficientemente hondo y el agua nos llega a la cintura me coloco frente a él lo instó a que me abrace y así abrazados con mi cabeza reposando en su pecho admiramos, la luna esplendorosa que se abre camino hacia el infinito y la cual es testigo de nuestro amor, sin palabras de por medio solo las caricias, de nuestras manos y nuestra respiración acompasada, observamos la luna, las estrellas y el mar que con el movimiento de las olas y la luz de la luna brilla como si a nuestros pies hubieran miles de estrellas titilando es – ¡es tan bello! – Que mis ojos se humedecen dando paso a unas pequeñas lagrimas, las cuales surcan mi cara, pero que no son de tristeza si no de felicidad absoluta…

Así abrazados por varios minutos, observamos todo a nuestro alrededor, quisiera que así permaneciéramos para siempre yo siempre protegida, entre los brazos fuertes de mi chico del pan…

Disfrutamos nuevamente, un beso apasionado de los nuestros y por el impulso me vuelvo un poco atrevida con él y gracias a la ayuda del agua lo rodeo con mis piernas a la altura de su cintura y lo acerco mas a mí como si fuera eso posible el me sostiene y me abraza muy fuerte y nos fundimos en un beso tierno pero lleno de pasión y deseo, un beso hambriento y delicioso…

Me separo de él buscando un poco de aire y antes de separarme por completo muerdo levemente su labio inferior, lo cual lo sorprende y emite un jadeo así como un leve respingo, que hace que pierda el agarre sobre la arena cayendo de forma graciosa hacia atrás y hundiéndose en la negrura del mar, yo cierro los ojos por la sorpresa y cuando estoy dentro del agua los abro de nuevo, mi cabello flota entre nosotros y lo acerco mas a mí para volverlo a besar, pero su beso, solo es superficial por que Peeta lucha por salir, a la superficie y es cuando yo reacciono a sus movimientos y recuerdo que él no sabe nadar así que lo jalo de su brazo, para que salga a la superficie.

Ya un poco más calmado y con su respiración dificultosa me vuelve a besar, de la misma manera estamos tan sumidos en nuestro momento, que no escuchamos cuando Cinna, nos habla para que salgamos del mar y así rompe nuestra burbuja personal y nos indica que debemos regresar al tren para continuar nuestra Gira de la Victoria ahora por el distrito 3 al cual llegaremos con las primeras horas de la mañana.

Al salir del agua y regresar a la carpa en donde compartimos un momentos maravillosos, me quedo observando todo detenidamente para grabar, cada momento en mi memoria y así recordarlo por siempre, cuando estamos dispuestos a salir no llevo nada conmigo, que cubra mi cuerpo es así como Peeta me coloca su camisa y salimos tomados de la mano hacia el tren…

Ya a bordo del tren nos indican que la cena ya está servida pero yo no tengo apetito así que muy educadamente me retiro a mi compartimento, dejando un casto beso en la comisura de los labios de Peeta… yo solo quiero llegar y tomar una ducha de agua tibia para limpiarme la arena y sal de mar, adherida a mi piel…

Ya en la ducha me despojo del bikini y al sentir correr el agua por mi cuerpo desnudo, despiertan nuevamente los recuerdos de hace unas horas, una sonrisa traviesa surca mi cara como si fuera un niña recordando sus travesuras, enjabono perfectamente mi cuerpo y cabello y lo aclaro con el agua para que todo se refresque y salgo de la ducha, me coloco un albornoz bastante mullido, y me seco el cabello, al llegar a la cama de dejo caer en ella y no me tomo la molestia de vestir una pijama, así como estoy me meto entre las sabanas y dejo que el sueño me lleve con ella recordando todo lo ocurrido…

Estoy tan sumida en mis sueños que no siento, a qué hora Peeta entro a mi compartimento y a mi cama ni cuanto lleva abrazándome completamente desnuda, solo siento su calor y sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo pero no de una manera sexual, si no de una manera tierna como si me protegiera del mundo, y yo correspondo su abrazo acercándome más a él como si eso fuera posible y así los dos sumidos en un abrazo eterno nos dormimos hasta el que el alba comienza prometiendo un día especial y soñado del cual no quiero despertar el resto de mi vida…

Con los brazos de Peeta a mi alrededor me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a él y observar como los pequeños rayos de sol iluminan, ese pelo de oro que tiene y que me vuelve loca, observo detenidamente cada rasgo de su cara tratando, de grabar en mi mente cada detalle, sus cejas totalmente delineadas, sus pestañas grandes y doradas, su nariz perfilada, su mandíbula fuerte y sus hermoso labios suaves y carnosos, me acerco a él poco a poco y deposito pequeños besos alrededor de sus labios hasta llegar al centro y depositar un beso casto, cuando estoy a punto de separarme, Peeta me sujeta fuertemente y acerca nuevamente mis labios a los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso avasallador que solo deja en mi la promesa de un segundo igual de intenso y así abrazados siendo uno solo nos besamos hasta que el sol se asoma entre las montañas que nos indican que casi hemos llegado a nuestro destino…

Nos quedamos quietos solo abrazados, envueltos en las sabanas mirándonos a los ojos y prometiendo sin palabras que siempre estaremos juntos, disfrutando de nuestro amor, un amor que nació de una mentira para salvar nuestras vidas, pero que muy en el fondo nació, desde que nos vimos por primera vez, en ese primer día de escuela de la mano, de nuestros padres y que sin palabras era nuestro destino estar juntos por siempre y para siempre…

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado, este final y espero no decepcionar a nadie con este fic.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me dejaron reviews, a los que me agregaron a favoritos y por las alertas que he recibido y también gracias a las personas que no me dejan reviews pero que se toman el tiempo de leerme ya que checo las estadísticas y por lo que veo si lo leen bastantes me harian mas feliz si dejaran un review pero aun así les agradezco, por sus ánimos y críticas que hacen que me sienta muy feliz y tratare de mejorar para no desilusionarlos, espero ya haber respondido a cada review de los que tienen su cuenta y a los que no dejen su mail o por este medio les contestare:**

**No me queda más que agradecer a todos por sus buenos deseos y las alertas para con mi fic, espero alegrarles la tarde y gracias por esperar por tantos meses… saludos xoxo… y hasta la próxima los quiero xoxo…**


End file.
